Stay Stay Stay
by loueylouey14
Summary: Set in the future after Breaking Dawn. Nessie and Jake hit a road block in their relationship and decide to talk it out. Based on the Taylor Swift song Stay Stay Stay. Just a short, little oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the ideas are based off of Taylor Swift's song ****_Stay Stay Stay_****.**

::::

Nessie's Point of View

"What makes you think I can control what my dad says or does?"

"I don't know! Maybe because you're his daughter!"

I rolled my eyes and jumped up from the spot where we were sitting in the forest. I started marching off towards the way home.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jake said quietly.

I spun on my heel, "Home."

"Why?" He sighed while standing up and quickly catching up to me.

"Because I'm done talking to you," I told him sharply.

"What?" Jake stopped walking.

I continued weaving through the trees, speeding up my pace, "Just because you're mad at my dad doesn't mean I can solve it."

"Ness," He ran to catch up and grabbed my hand, halting me to a stop, "Please, I'm sorry."

"Ugh," I snatched my hand away, "You've done this before and I'm done," I started walking again.

"No, please, you know we can't-"

"We can't separate, I know," I interrupted, "But just because we have to be by each other unless we want pain, doesn't mean we have to date."

"Nessie, please," Jake begged, though this time keeping his distance, "I love you."

I spun around and before I knew it my phone was in the air crashing against Jake's head. Time seemed to stand still as we both stared at each other. I don't think I've ever hurt him, on purpose anyways. And he's definitely never hurt me.

Jake let out a short breath as he slowly bent down. He straightened up with my now broken phone in his hands, "Here, I think you dropped something."

I couldn't help but smile, "Thank you," I took it from his hands. I looked up at his face to see a small bruise above his left eye. I reached a hand up and traced it with my finger, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "It'll be gone by the time I drive you home."

I nodded, "Yeah."

The car ride home was silent until Jake pulled up in the driveway, "See you later," I said softly, avoiding his eye contact.

"I'm not leaving," Jake stated while turning off the car and undoing his seatbelt.

"No, really," I turned the key, starting the car up again.

"Ness, I'm serious, I've slept here before, I'm not leaving," Jake stopped the car.

I groaned and left the car, "Fine, but I'm sleeping at my house tonight, not the main house."

"That's fine," He said while following me up the steps.

I rolled my eyes while walking past Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rose to the back door.

"Bad date?" Aunt Rose called.

"You don't know the half of it," I muttered, knowing she could hear me.

I slammed the door shut, but not before I could hear Aunt Rose say to Jake, "Tell me right now what you did to her or else you're dead...wait, either way you're dead."

:::

I slowly walked up to the main house with Mom.

"When are you going to say what happened last night?" Mom asked softly.

I just placed my hand against her arm, showing her everything that happened. I was up for most of last night going over the date. Around one a.m. I realized I regretted almost breaking up with Jake.

"I see," Mom whispered and removed my hand.

I nodded and bounded up the back steps, Grandma promised me she'd make pancakes for breakfast. I stopped in the doorway. Dad was talking to Jake, who looked like he just woke up judged by his hair and bleary eyes.

They looked up, "Morning, sweetie," Dad smiled.

"Morning," I ran over to him and gave him a quick hug. I turned to Jake, "Good morning, Jake."

"Good morning, Ness," He smiled.

I glanced at Mom before staring at Dad, 'Privacy? Please?' I thought.

Dad nodded and went over to Mom and grabbed her hand, pulling her from the room.

"I was thinking last night," I started.

Jake chuckled, "I wish I could say the same, Emmet and Rose decided to stay up and torture me by making out on the stairs...very loudly."

I laughed, "I'm sorry."

"It's no problem," Jake shook his head, "You couldn't stop them."

"But I think I could have," I grabbed his hand and led him to the couch, "If I never would have mentioned our fight, you would have been able to sleep fine. I was thinking, you're not supposed to leave a fight unresolved."

"I know," Jake nodded, "And it's not unresolved, I talked it out with Edward just before you came in."

I bit my lip, "I don't think that resolves the issue, Jake."

"Alright, one sec," He pushed off the couch and left the room.

I stared after him, only for him to return a minute later with a football helmet on his head.

I laughed, "What's that for?"

He chuckled and sat next to me, "You wanna talk? Last time we tried talking you tossed a phone at my head, I think I deserve some protection."

I slowly lifted the helmet off of him, "I love you."

Jake smiled, "I love you too."

I dragged the back of his neck closer to kiss him lightly on the lips. We each sat back after a minute to catch our breaths.

"Stay," I eventually breathed, "Stay with me. Please stay."

He smiled, "I would never leave."

"Wait, I have more," I said.

Jake chuckled, "Alright, continue."

"I've been lovin' you for quite some time. You think that it's funny when I'm mad, but I think that it's best if we both stay," I gave him a tiny smile, "So what do you think?"

He nodded, "I told you once, but I'll tell you again, I'm not leaving."

:::

Jake held my hand tightly as we walked along the water, "You're the best, did you know that?"

I laughed, "Yeah, I did."

He suddenly stopped and got down on one knee in front of me. My heart sped up as I stared at him.

"You took the time to memorize me: my fears, my hopes, and dreams. I just like hangin' out with you, all the time. All those times that you didn't leave; it's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life. Stay. And I'll be loving you for quite some time. No one else is going to love me, when I get mad. So I think that it's best if we both stay," Jake reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a tiny black box. He opened it up and showed a small ring with an elaborate design across the silver band in different colored gems before ending on a large diamond in the middle, "Renesme Carlie Cullen, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I fell to my knees in front of him, probably ruining the dress Aunt Alice bought me, but who cares, "Yes. Yes. Yes! Yes, of course I will marry you, Jacob Black."


End file.
